Underlord
Summary Deep below the surface of the world lay unknown wonders and horrors. Down and down again, well beneath the slithering magma fields and simmering roots of dormant volcanoes stands the obsidian city of Aziyog, its incomparable stonework spanning an endless cavern. Within honeycomb walls mortared with the bones of countless slaves lies the domain of the Abyssal Horde, and their brutal underlord Vrogros. Armed by the monstrous forgemasters of his kind and well-practiced in the arts of the Dark Rift, Vrogros is able to conjure forth flame and crippling malice through the twist between worlds. He seeks always to expand his holdings, destroying or enslaving all he encounters. Yet the lands offered by the subterranean realm are few, and so his sights have turned upward. By his command the first waves of abyssal invaders have already marched through the rift, a few doomed legions meant merely to test the might of nations above. Now, as his full force readies itself for unending conquest, Vrogros himself steps into a sunlit world to announce his coming reign. Those who face the Underlord will bow and pay tribute, or be crushed where they stand. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Vrogros, the Underlord Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Underlord and General of the Abyssal Horde Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly High-Mid), Magic, Skilled Swordsman, Stun Effect, Corrosion Inducement, Emerald Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conviction Sapping Aura, Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Paralysis Inducement, Can bypass magic resistances (With the Abyssal Blade), Attack Potency: Unknown (Fought Legion Commander, his death scream split the clouds to an unknown extent), The Abyssal Blade ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Able to wield a massive sword with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with sword, Dozens of meters with spells, Thousands of kilometers with Dark Rift Standard Equipment: Abyssal Blade Intelligence: Gifted (Highly skilled in the magic of the Dark Rift and the art of war and combat, has lead a campaign that conquered almost the entirety of the underworld) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Vrogros batters his opponents with his blade *'Firestorm:' Calls down waves of fire that damage enemy units in the target area, burning for additional damage over time. *'Pit of Malice:' A deadly pit is conjured at the target location; any unit that enters will be rooted. Each enemy unit within the pit are affected every 3.6 seconds. *'Atrophy Aura:' Nearby enemy units are weakened, losing a portion of their base damage. If a unit dies while under this effect, Underlord gains bonus damage. *'Dark Rift:' Opens a dark rift at the targeted friendly unit's position. After a short delay, Underlord and all nearby friendly heroes are teleported to that unit's location. Dark Rift can be cancelled at any time during the cast. If it is cancelled in this way, or the target unit dies before the spell becomes active, Dark Rift goes into cooldown *'Abyssal Blade:' Vrogros' weapon of choice, an ancient weapon created by the forgemasters of the Abyss. The Abyssal Blade is able to directly attack the opponent's soul and is capable of bypassing magic resistances. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Evil Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Unknown Tier